Nightshade
Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14 Nightshade is a tall, thin black tom with one amber eye and one blue eye. Description Appearance :Nightshade looks like he is almost a copy of his father. He has the same shade of black fur, which is as well short and dense, a sleek, thin body, not too muscular, but still strong and sturdy. :He has a long tail and large ears, giving him the nickname 'Batears'. He has small paws with long pale claws and soft gray pawpads. :Nightshade has a bit of a narrow face, not super narrow though. He has a black nose and long, white whiskers. His legs are long and thin, perfect for running across the moor. His eyes are strange, one is a warm amber, while the other is the color of the sky. Personality :Nightshade has a bit of a cocky personality. He likes to jump into fights without really thinking and brags often.He says he's always right, even though he knows he's not. He does this to try and be funny. :He can sometimes be a bit rude, but does his best to say the right thing. He sometimes has too much pride and is over confident, resulting in him doing something he shouldn't do, an example can be when Runningstar ordered him to guard the border with Cinnamonstrike. He couldn't find her, so decided to go alone, even though a murderer was on the lose. He believed he could handle it. :He is very desprate not to show weakness. When he was a weak kit, and then he lost his mother and sister, along with his father becoming depressed, cats showed Nightkit sympathy all the time and seemed like they thought he wasn't good enough (at least it seemed that way to him), so in turn, he got very defensive about weakness. Although he can be quite he can be quite blunt, he is super shy around new cats. :He also takes his time to trust others. But once you have gotten past his shell, he can be a real nice pal to have. He likes to be rude to his friends, in a friendly I'm-just-joking way, and very loud. He is very supportive and encourageing. Nightshade can be really stupid and blind at times too, along with being forgetful. One minute you tell him something, the next he forgot. Skills Life Kithood & Adolescence : Nightkit is born to Stoneblaze and Creekstar, along with his sister, Fennelkit. He and his sister are born outside of camp, but quickly taken there soon after birth. : Shortly after being born, his mother, Stoneblaze, catches greencough. Nightkit is worried for his mother, but doesn't think much of it, not knowing how sick she really was. His mother later dies, and he is seen in the nursery, tucked up with his father and sister. Fennelkit begins to cough a bit, and a few moons later, she dies as well. : A loner named Pepper comes into the Clan one day, screaming at Waterstar and Creekfrost. Nightkit yowls at the loner, angry at him for being mean to his father, and he wishes to fight him. : Moons later, Nightkit is apprenticed to Frecklefur. He is an eager apprentice, ready to learn the ways of a warrior. RockClan and CaveClan have a scuffle and Creekfrost kills a queen named Gingersnap. Nightpaw is shocked by his fathers actions and worried about him, as he seemed upset about her death. : The loner he met when he was a kit, Pepper, jpined the Clan, now known as Pepperpaw, with Runningstike as his mentor. Nightpaw feels some envy towards him, as he got the Clan leader as his mentor. He still dislikes Pepperpaw, but the two of them suddenly become friends, and Nightpaw enjoys stalking him. When Pepperpaw tells them of Riverpaw, Nightpaw leaves camp, wanting to find the former RockClan apprentice. Creekfrost follows him to take him back to camp and Nightpaw, follows, still mad and wanting to find her. : :Later, Nightpaw goes to his first Gathering, and thinks how cool it looks. Pepperpaw joins him and Nightpaw tells him of his deceased sister, Fennelkit. Both Rosestar, leader of DawnClan, and Fernstar, leader of ShadeClan, annouce that they cannot live in their territores anymore, DawnClan's having been infested by Twolegs and burned down, while ShadeClan's has too little prey. :Rosestar demands that Pebblestar give them some of CaveClan's territory. The silver leader refuses, and the two fight, Pebblestar kills Rosestar, but is badly injured. Nightpaw watches the scene fearfully, yet excited. Pepperpaw then begins to yowl at Pebblestar for being greedy and not letting Rosestar take the land. Nightpaw finds his friend a bit embarrassing at this moment. : Adulthood : A few moons later, Nightpaw is having his final warrior assignment with Hazelpaw and Heatherpaw joining him. Creekfrost and Whiskerclaw are the warriors who'll be carrying out the task of watching the apprentices. Nightpaw and Heatherpaw run off, with Creekfrost with them, leaving Hazelpaw and Whiskerclaw behind. : Nightpaw passes his assighment and is made a warrior with the new name Nightshade. His father is very proud and they share some fresh-kill. : Nightshade, Creekfrost, and Pepperpaw later then go hunting and find Ashpaw frightful near th body of Leafwind. Nightshade takes the body of the warrior back to camp, along with Ashpaw, leaving Creekfrost and Pepperpaw. When Nightshade and the apprentice return to camp, Nightshade orders Ashapw to tell Runningstar about the murder. Blizzardheart, Leafwind's mate, is grief-stricken and Nightshade tries to comfort her. : Runningstar later calls a Clan meeting and assigns a patrol of two cats to gaurd each of the borders, and no cats are to leave camp alone. Nightshade is chosen to go with Cinnamonstrike. Nightshade, not being the she-cats biggest fan, and he couldn't spot her, tries to slip out of camp to gaurd the border himself. Creekfrost stops him, the two argue for a moment, Nightshade purposely giving Creekfrost a hard time. Creekfrost wins at some point and Cinnamonstrike is found and the two go out to gaurd the border. : Awhile later, Nightshade meets his sister Meadowbee who has rejoind the Clan. He is wary at first, but the two quickly get along well, and spend much of their time together. A few moons later, CaveClan and RockClan have had a battle and Creekfrost is badly injured. Nightshade and Meadowbee worry about him. The two go out to get him wet moss to drink, and Meadowbee reveals she is leaving RockClan to live in StormClan, with their sister, Darkfrost. Nightshade tries to talk her out of it, but she had made her choice long ago and wasn't changing it. The two return to camp, both sorrowful. Meadowbee sits Creekfrost down and announces she'll be leaving, with Nightshade as an escort. : The two warriors say their good-byes to Creekfrost and move out. They reach StormClan terrtitory near dusk. Meadowbee's joining goes smoothly. They bump into Darkfrost and meet her kits, Emberkit and Shadekit. Both kits are wary at first, but Emberkit quickly warms up to his kin and begins to lovingly rub his face on Nightshade's chest, while Nightshade is frozen in shyness and fright. Pedigree Adoptive Sons: : Joheva: Living : Han: Living Adoptive Daughter: : Mothshade: Living : Max: Deceased Mother: :Stoneblaze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Creekstar: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Sisters: :Meadowbee : Living :Darkfrost: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) :Fennelkit: Living Brothers: :Blazeheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sharpstone: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Talonfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Galaxystorm: Living Niece: : Shadefrost: Living Nephew: : Emberfall: Living Uncle: :Blue: Living : Grandmother: :Moonflower: Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandmother: :Venomwhisper: Status Unknown Cousins: :Waterdrop: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Stormstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dazzlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mallowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hazelriver: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Frostfire: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Han: Living :Max: Living :Joheva: Living :Arcadia: Living :Darkstorm: Living Relationships Family Creekstar: : Coming Soon Stoneblaze, Darkfrost, & Fennelkit: : Coming Soon Mothshade: Coming Soon Max, Joheva, & Han: : Coming Soon Love Interests N/A Friends Pepperclaw: : Coming Soon Ashstorm & Hazelriver: : Coming Soon Notable Runningstar: ''' : Coming Soon '''Peregrineheart: : Coming Soon Talonfang: : Coming Soon Heathersun: : Coming Soon Frostfire: : Coming Soon Sparkstorm, Emberfall, & Shadefrost: : Coming Soon Quotes Coming Soon Trivia *Nightshade has Siberian and Oriental ancestory *Nightshade has a fear of heights and climbing trees Images Life Character Pixels Nightshade.adult.png|Adult Category:Living Category:Toms Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:RockClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Mentor